


Prima aprilis

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadszedł 1 kwietnia, a z tej okazji Kuroko postanowił zrobić swojemu chłopakowi dowcip. Widząc, że Aomine nabiera się z taką łatwością, zagalopowuje się jeszcze dalej, czym doprowadza Daikiego do omdlenia. Co też takiego wymyślił niebieskowłosy i jak udobrucha ukochanego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima aprilis

–    Tetsuu!- zajęczał Aomine, leżący na kanapie z nogami na oparciu i patrzący na odwróconego do góry nogami Kuroko, krzątającego się po kuchni.- To znowu się staaało, zakochałem się, aż mnie coś zabolaaało! Tylko... z daleka twe ciało, a sam widok... to dla mnie ZDECYDOWANIE ZA MAŁO! Ty! Uśmiechasz się do mnie, ale czyyy... myślisz o mnie?!  
–    Nie.  
    Aomine westchnął ciężko, wbijając ponure spojrzenie w swojego chłopaka.  
–    Dobieram się na chama – źle, proponuję otwarcie seks – źle, pytam kilka dni wcześniej, czy będziesz miał ochotę – o dziwo, źle, śpiewam ci romantyczną piosenkę – niemożliwe! TEŻ ŹLE!  
–    Nie rozumiem, o co się tak denerwujesz – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko, mieszając makaron w garnku.- Pozwól, że uświadomię cię, iż współżycie nie jest podstawą związku.  
–    Ale jest filarem, czy kit wie jak to nazwać!  
–    Poza tym przypominam ci, bo zapewne zdążyłeś zapomnieć, że kochaliśmy się w sobotę. Jest poniedziałek, Daiki-kun. Godzina 12:00.   
–    No to co?- jęknął cierpiętniczo Aomine, podnosząc się niezdarnie z kanapy i idąc do Kuroko z nadąsaną miną.- Czy ty nie masz w ogóle ochoty pozbyć się tej ciążącej w twoim organizmie frustracji?   
–    Owszem, mam ochotę, ale zdecydowanie rzadziej od ciebie.  
–    Oh, świetnie, zaraz się zacznie, jakim to niewyżytym zboczeńcem jestem!- Ciemnoskóry wywrócił oczami.- Robimy to średnio co trzy-cztery dni, to wcale nie jest tak często!  
–    A liczysz swoje poranne i „kiedy-nie-ma-Tetsu-w-domu” masturbacje, o których w twoim mniemaniu nie mam pojęcia?- zapytał grzecznie błękitnowłosy.  
    Aomine zarumienił się i prychnął cicho, odwracając od niego głowę. Po chwili jednak wrócił spojrzeniem do smukłego ciała, które, chcąc nie chcąc, bardzo przyciągało jego wzrok. Przełknął ślinę, mierząc Kuroko od góry do dołu, na dłużej zatrzymując się mniej więcej pośrodku, czyli przy jego ulubionej części. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie niewielkiego śladu po zębach, który pozostawił na jej prawej stronie.   
–    Tetsuuu...- wymruczał, zbliżając się do Kuroko i obejmując go od tyłu. Tetsuya westchnął ciężko, jednak nic nie powiedział. Korzystając z okazji, Daiki pocałował go lekko w szyję, na co chłopak wzdrygnął się mocno.  
–    Nie rób tak!- skarcił go, próbując wyswobodzić się z jego objęć, jednak bezskutecznie. Uścisk Aomine był wręcz żelazny, nie miał zamiaru wypuszczać z rąk swojego skarba.  
–    No chodź... skończę, zanim ugotuje się zupa...  
–    Oh, w takim razie zdążysz skończyć z osiem razy, bo zupa musi się pogotować jeszcze tak z dziesięć minut...- Kuroko wywrócił oczami.  
–    W takim razie idealnie – wymruczał Daiki, nie zwracając uwagi na tę drobną złośliwość.- No? To gdzie chcesz to zrobić? Tu, w kuchni? W salonie na kanapie? Czy jednak tradycyjnie, w łóżku?  
–    Najlepiej w twojej wyobraźni.  
–    Oi! Co to miało znaczyć?!  
–    Wolałbyś, żebym powiedział, że boli mnie głowa?  
–    A żebyś wiedział! To by było zdecydowanie milsze!  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, w ostateczności odsuwając się od swojego chłopaka.  
–    Przepraszam, Daiki-kun...  
    Aomine popatrzył na niego przez chwilę z dość sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy. Oparł się o jedną z szafek i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, patrząc wyczekująco na Tetsuyę. Błękitnowłosy pocierał dłonią nadgarstek, nie patrząc na niego.  
–    No? O co chodzi?- ponaglił go ciemnoskóry.  
–    Nie, o nic...  
–    Tetsu...- Aomine uniósł jedną brew.- Widzę, że coś się dzieje, przede mną niczego nie ukryjesz.  
–    Heh...- Kuroko uśmiechnął się smutno.- Z tym bym się chyba kłócił, gdyby sytuacja była... łagodniejsza.  
–    Łagodniejsza? O czym ty mówisz?  
–    To...- Chłopak nadal unikał jego wzroku, spuścił głowę, bawiąc się nerwowo rękawem swetra.- Daiki-kun... myślę, że...- Urwał, by nabrać głęboko do płuc powietrze.- Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozstać.  
    Aomine z początku stał nieporuszony, patrząc na niego z tą samą miną, mówiącą „No dalej, mów o co chodzi”. Zdawało się, jakby sens słów Kuroko dochodził do niego przez kilkanaście sekund. Najpierw zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, a po chwili poczuł falę zimna spływającą przez jego plecy. Wyprostował się, odsuwając powoli od szafki.  
–    C...co?- bąknął.  
–    Przykro mi...  
–    Nie, czekaj, czekaj, Tetsu, o czym ty mówisz?- Aomine zaśmiał się lekko, lecz krótko.- O czym ty...? Chodzi o seks, tak? Słuchaj, jeśli naprawdę tak ci przeszkadza, że mnie podniecasz i jestem taki napalony, to ja... ja się opanuję!  
–    Daiki-kun, tu... tu nie o to chodzi – szepnął Kuroko.  
–    Jak to? A o co? O te pornosy, które trzymam pod łóżkiem?  
–    Nie...- Kuroko pokręcił przecząco głową.  
–    Tetsu, serio, powiedz mi, co ci we mnie przeszkadza, jestem pewien, że mogę to zmienić...  
–    To... nie ty tu jesteś problemem – westchnął Kuroko.- Daiki-kun, ja po prostu... myślę, że coś się w naszym związku wypaliło...  
–    Nie, nie, nie mów tak, przecież jesteśmy ze sobą raptem cztery lata!- Aomine spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Chyba nie chcesz zerwać ze mną po tak krótkim stażu?! Przecież jeszcze trzy miesiące temu planowaliśmy ślub i dzieci!  
–    Daiki-kun, ja... ja nie mogę...  
–    Jak to nie możesz?! Dlaczego?!  
–    Bo ja... ja cię zdradziłem – szepnął słabo Kuroko, zerkając z niepokojem na jego reakcję.  
–    Co...?- Aomine poczuł na plecach kolejną falę, tym razem jeszcze bardziej zimną od poprzedniej.- Z... z kim?!  
–    Pamiętasz... jak dostałeś dwa bilety na mecz, ale ja i Kagami-kun rozchorowaliśmy się i musiałeś jechać z Kise-kunem?  
–    Pamiętam... - odparł cicho, czując, jak jego serce bije coraz szybciej.  
–    Kagami-kun... tak naprawdę nie był chory... on przyszedł do mnie, zaopiekował się mną...  
–    Z Kagamim...?- jęknął Aomine, przytrzymując się szafki.  
–    Przepraszam – szepnął Tetsuya.- Naprawdę mi przykro...  
–    Nie, to jest jakiś żart, prawda?- Aomine ruszył pospiesznie do salonu, gdzie na stoliku pozostawił swoją komórkę.  
–    Daiki-kun, co ty chcesz zrobić?- zapytał zaniepokojony Kuroko, ruszając za nim.  
    Aomine nie odpowiedział mu, chwycił za telefon i wybrał numer do swojego przyjaciela. Nasłuchując sygnałów, przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu, przygryzając paznokieć kciuka i starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy.  
–    Halo?- W końcu usłyszał znajomy głos.  
–    Kagami, mam pytanie.  
–    N-no?  
–    Spałeś z Kuroko?  
–    Yyy...- Kagami zawahał się przez chwilę, a następnie odchrząknął i powiedział głośno i wyraźnie:- TAK, UPRAWIAŁEM Z NIM SEKS... Nie chciałem tego... znaczy chciałem, ale nie to chciałem... znaczy, no po prostu się stało... P-przepraszam?  
–    Zabiję cię. Nie wychodź z domu, będę za dwadzieścia minut.- Aomine rozłączył się i odrzucił komórkę na kanapę.- A ty!- Spojrzał na Kuroko.- Żałujesz tego chociaż?!  
–    T-tak, ale...  
–    Więc dajmy sobie drugą szansę...- westchnął Aomine, przecierając dłonią twarz.- Kocham cię na tyle, żeby ci wybaczyć, ale nigdy więcej tego nie rób, jasne?   
–    Ale... Daiki-kun, to nie jest wszystko...- mruknął speszony Kuroko.- Bo... bo ja nie tylko z Kagami-kunem...  
–    Co?- Aomine spojrzał na niego tępo.- To z kim jeszcze?!  
–    Bo widzisz... kiedy posłałem cię dwa tygodnie temu na zakupy do supermarketu... kiedy wróciłeś, zastałeś tu Kise-kuna i...  
–    Oh, nie...- jęknął chłopak, opadając bez sił na kanapę.- Wiedziałem, że kiedyś może do tego dojść, bo ten idiota ma bzika na twoim punkcie, ale... ale nie sądziłem, że na to przystaniesz...   
–    Jeszcze Midorima-kun....  
–    MIDORIMA?!  
–    ...w trójkącie z Takao-kunem...  
–    W TRÓJKĄCIE?!- wrzasnął z niedowierzaniem Aomine.  
–    Przepraszam! Naprawdę nie chciałem, ale Midorima-kun powiedział, że moim lucky itemem jest seks z Rakiem i Skorpionem!  
–    I TO BYŁ POWÓD?!  
–    Powiedzieli, że to sprawa życia i śmierci!  
–    Nonsens!- warknął Aomine.- No?! Jeszcze ktoś? Śmiało, już mnie chyba bardziej nie dobijesz!  
–    No więc... pamiętasz, jak pojechałem do Murasakibary-kuna, żeby podziękować mu za słodycze, które dostaliśmy na 8 marca?   
–    Tak...- westchnął Daiki.  
–    Ehm... podziękowałem mu... w... w naturze...  
–    ...że co?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.- To dlatego wieczorem byłeś taki luźny?!  
    Kuroko skinął głową, rumieniąc się.  
–    Oh...- bąknął Aomine.  
–    No i, oczywiście, był także Akashi-kun – westchnął Kuroko jakby z rozmarzeniem.- Pytałeś, skąd na moim biodrze znalazł się siniak, a na nodze zadrapanie... Akashi-kun lubi tak... troszkę ostro.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Chyba polubiłem sado-maso.  
–    Ja pierd...- Aomine umilkł w ostatniej chwili, opierając się ciężko o oparcie kanapy i patrząc przed siebie pustym wzrokiem.- Zaliczyłeś całe Kiseki no Sedai...  
–    I naszą menadżerkę.  
–    Oh... jeszcze Satsuki, nie no, świetnie...- Aomine pokiwał głową.- A co z trenerem?  
–    Trener to przeszłość.  
    Daiki spojrzał na niego z poważną miną i bardzo długą chwilę milczał.  
–    Aha – mruknął w końcu.- Rozumiem. Ktoś jeszcze, ktoś spoza Kiseki no Sedai?  
–    Uhm... a mam liczyć gwałty?  
–    Ktoś cię zgwałcił?!- Ciemnoskóry natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. Podszedł do niego i położył mu delikatnie dłonie na ramionach.- K.... kto?  
–    Haizaki-kun...  
–    No co za... co za gnida!- wrzasnął Aomine.- Zabiję go, zabiję wszystkich, którzy cię tknęli, do cholery!  
–    Daiki-kun, ojcobójstwo jest karalne podwójnie!- zaniepokoił się Kuroko.  
–    Ojco...?- Aomine popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Odwrócił się powoli i ruszył w kierunku sypialni. Musiał się położyć, musiał odpocząć i przyswoić zdobyte informacje, spróbować je przeanalizować...  
    Prze... anal...izować...  
    Jeszcze sześć minut temu ten żart by go rozśmieszył.  
    Ale teraz spowodował jedynie, że chłopak upadł na podłogę, tracąc przytomność.   
  
***  
  
    Kiedy Aomine ponownie otworzył oczy, znajdował się w sypialni jego i Kuroko, przebrany w piżamę i nakryty kołdrą. Jego głowa pulsowała delikatnie, czuł się trochę otumaniony, w dodatku kiszki skręcały mu się z głodu. Na zewnątrz zapadła już ciemność.  
    Uniósł się z trudem do pozycji siedzącej i westchnął ciężko, starając sobie przypomnieć jak doszło do tego, że zemdlał. Wiedział jedynie tyle, że usłyszał od Kuroko, że chce się z nim rozstać, i że zdradził go... ileś tam razy z ilomaś tam osobami. W tym z jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół, no i ze śmiertelnym wrogiem, ale w tym wypadku akurat był to gwałt.  
–    Daiki-kun?- usłyszał cichy, znajomy głos.  
    Światło rozbłysło w pokoju, Aomine zmrużył oczy, odwracając na chwilę głowę. Kiedy przyzwyczaił się do jasności, zerknął spod byka na swojego chłopaka.  
–    Jak się czujesz?- zapytał Tetsuya, podchodząc do niego i siadając obok na łóżku.  
–    Jakbym został wyruchany – mruknął.  
–    Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego chciałbym być na górze, chociaż raz na jakiś czas.  
–    Już nigdy nie dam ci takiej okazji!- burknął, obrażony.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie.  
–    Nie dotykaj mnie – szepnął słabo Daiki.  
–    I co, obudził się?- Nagle w drzwiach stanął ich dobry przyjaciel, Kagami Taiga. Zmierzył Aomine spojrzeniem i skrzywił się.- Wyglądasz gorzej niż zwykle.  
–    Coś takiego. Przyszedłeś skorzystać z okazji, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny i zająć się dopieszczeniem mojego chłopaka?  
    Kagami spojrzał na Kuroko, i tak wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższy czas, jakby przekazywali sobie myśli za pomocą telepatii. W końcu uniósł znacząco brwi, po czym wyszedł z sypialni.  
–    Daiki-kun, muszę ci coś powiedzieć...- zaczął Tetsuya.  
–    Kto tym razem? Może Eikichi, albo Imayoshi? A może jednak wolisz Ryou? Chociaż nie wyobrażam sobie, jak ma przepraszać za każdym razem, gdy mu włożysz...  
–    Nie, to nie to.- Kuroko przysunął się do niego, obejmując go z uśmiechem.- Dziś jest 1 kwietnia.  
–    To co? Trzeba uczcić seksem z Kasamatsu, albo Hyuugą? A może wolisz Mitobe? Lubisz milczące orgazmy?  
–    Proszę, nie mieszaj w to moich senpai'ów – westchnął Kuroko, cmokając go delikatnie w policzek.- Dziś jest Prima aprilis, głuptasie.   
–    Możesz wyjaśnić, bo nadal cię...?!- warknął Aomine, chcąc się odsunąć, jednak nagle urwał, patrząc dziwnie na Kuroko.- To...  
–    Przepraszam, Daiki-kun. Wygląda na to, że zdecydowanie przesadziłem. Nie chciałem doprowadzić cię do omdlenia. Początkowo zakładałem, że powiem tylko o Kagami-kunie, nawet z nim to uzgodniłem, żeby było bardziej wiarygodne... ale uwierzyłeś tak szybko, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać z całą resztą.   
–    Więc... to był tylko żart?- zapytał Aomine, mrugając, zdezorientowany.  
–    Oczywiście. Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził. Zwłaszcza z Kise-kunem.  
–    Więc... nie było seksu z Kagamim?  
–    Nie.  
–    Ani trójkącika z Midorimą i Takao?  
–    W życiu.  
–    Dlaczego byłeś taki rozluźniony, kiedy wróciłeś od Murasakibary?  
–    Przygotowałem się na wieczór, bo to była przecież nasza rocznica.  
–    Więc... nikt cię nie zgwałcił?  
–    Nie dałbym się zgwałcić nikomu prócz ciebie.  
–    A co z moim tatą?  
–    Akurat w tym przypadku jestem zły, że w to uwierzyłeś...  
–    Jeszcze jedno pytanie...- Aomine westchnął ciężko.  
–    Nie, nie jestem ani sadystą ani masochistą, i nie mam romansu z Akashi-kunem.  
–    Nie kłamiesz?- chciał się upewnić ciemnoskóry.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, rozczulony niepewnym spojrzeniem swojego chłopaka. Czuł się trochę winny, był też rozbawiony, ale przede wszystkim niezmiernie cieszył się, że Aomine tak bardzo go kocha.  
    Równie mocno, jak on jego.  
–    Oczywiście, że nie kłamię – powiedział cicho, całując go delikatnie, skubiąc wargami jego usta.  
    Aomine wahał się przez chwilę, jednak ostatecznie westchnął cicho i przytulił do siebie błękitnowłosego.   
–    Jeśli dowiem się, że naprawdę mnie zdradziłeś, nie ręczę za siebie – burknął.  
–    Vice versa.  
    Daiki prychnął, uśmiechając się lekko.  
–    Kara cię nie ominie. Żądam seksu dzień w dzień przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie.  
–    Nie powiem, żebym się wcześniej nie przygotowywał do tego psychicznie...  
–    I bardzo dobrze. W przyszłym roku też ci zrobię żart, jeszcze gorszy niż twój. Dziś już nie mam na to siły.  
–    Co tylko zechcesz, Daiki-kun. Tylko nie przesadzaj. Znając ciebie...  
–    Wiem, wiem... Najwyżej po powrocie z pracy zastaniesz całe mieszkanie obklejone plakatami nagich panienek i dwie striptizerki tańczące przede mną na stole.  
–    Ani mi się waż. Żadnych kobiet w tym domu.  
    Aomine roześmiał się, pochylając nad Kuroko i całując go mocno w usta. On i ta jego kiepsko skrywana chorobliwa zazdrość o kobiety, którymi przez pewien czas interesował się ciemnoskóry.  
–    To co, mam wyprosić Kagami-kuna?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya.  
–    Wiesz no, jeśli chcesz, może się do nas dołączyć...- Aomine uśmiechnął się zadziornie, zadowolony z posępnej miny swojego chłopaka.- No już, nie dąsaj się. Idź do niego, daję ci jedną minutę. Potem po ciebie idę i nie odpowiadam za to, gdzie i jak cię wezmę, nawet jeśli on nadal będzie obok.  
    Kuroko zarumienił się lekko, trącił Daikiego łokciem w żebra, po czym pospiesznie opuścił sypialnię.  
    Aomine przygryzł wagę, z szerokim uśmiechem mierząc wzrokiem Tetsuyę. Widać, że nie tylko on lubi pożartować sobie ze swoim ukochanym.  
    Bo, oczywiście, wcale nie miał zamiaru czekać aż jednej minuty.  
  



End file.
